Fallen
by Bloodied Crimson
Summary: When Dark Ace is banished by Master Cyclonis and left for dead, someone unexpected comes to his aid... Dark Ace/Piper/Cyclonis. Rating may go up later. Chapter 7 is now up! UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. Failure

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Storm Hawks.**

**This is my first Storm Hawks story so please go easy on me. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

Failure

The Dark Ace paced into the throne room and knelt before his beloved master. Cyclonis stood with her back to him, controlling the complex machines that towered above her with long, delicate fingers.

"Have the Storm Hawks been destroyed?" Her sinister voice echoed throughout the chamber.

Dark Ace closed in frustration. "No master," he answered quietly. "They escaped, but I assure you next time they won't be so lucky." He rose confidently to his feet and Cyclonis turned to look at him, studying him quietly through deep violet eyes.

"Tell me Dark Ace, why is it that a man of your skill, the leader of Talons cannot bring down the Storm Hawks? You did it once before, so why is it so impossible to do again? They are just _children_ after all." She looked at him askance. "Perhaps you are loosing your edge."

"They are tenacious," Dark Ace insisted feeling annoyed at having his pride hurt. "But I _will _destroy them you have my word."

He watched as the young dark-haired woman slowly approached him. Although she was shorter and younger than him, she possessed a presence that was both predatory and commanding. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and in a swift motion that took the stoic talon leader completely off guard, she grabbed him by his breastplate and pulled him into a deep kiss. His red eyes widened, unsure of how to deal with the situation. He knew this was wrong and inappropriate but he had always harboured feelings for his master, feelings that went beyond respect. Relaxing into the kiss he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, crushing her lithe body tighter against his and groaned into her mouth as she tangled one hand in his raven locks. He had dreamed of this moment, no, he had _fantasized_ about it, but never in a million years thought it would happen.

"Dark Ace..." she breathed huskily as he began kissing down her pale neck, nipping at the tender skin. He pushed her back against the wall lustfully grinding against her, when he felt her cool breath linger at his ear.

"This, is goodbye."

_Shit. _

He froze in realization. He should have realized her intentions, but it was too late now. All of a sudden a sharp, searing pain exploded through his torso making him gasp in agony. He stared at his master in a mixture of rage and disbelief and she gazed back at him cold and emotionless. Lowering his eyes he saw that clutched in her hand was his own double-bladed sword, which she must have removed from his side when they were kissing; it was now embedded deep in his stomach up to the hilt.

"Ugggh…" He staggered on his feet. "Why?" His left eye twitched slightly.

"Because Dark Ace, I despise failure you know that," she answered simply and in one swift motion yanked the blade roughly out of him causing him to let out a desperate, throaty cry which echoed loudly throughout the chamber. For a moment he wavered on the spot dazed and blinded by pain, until he was unable to support his own weight and slumped heavily to his knees, grinding his teeth together to stay conscious.

_This can't be happening to me…Not after all I've done for her._

"Trust me," she said stroking the side of his angular face gently. She sounded genuinely saddened and yet her face remained cold and expressionless. "This is hurting me far more than it is hurting you. I so enjoyed working with you but as they say, all good things must come to an end. As of now Ravess will be taking your place as Talon Leader."

_"Ravess?" h_e spluttered, flecks of blood spraying from his lips. Another twinge of pain sent his mind reeling. "Just... give me another chance! I won't fail again, you have my word. Next time the Storm Hawks won't escape!"

"It's too late for that now." Master Cyclonis walked back to her post and did not turn to look at him again. "Get him out of my sight," she ordered with a dismissive wave of her hand. Two talons arrived and lifted Dark Ace up by the arms and dragged him out of the room, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Dark Ace was barely conscious, but he was aware of the pain that throbbed spasmodically through his gut and the sense of self-loathing that swelled in his breast. His master was right; he _was_ losing his edge. Like a doll, he was thrown over the side by the two talons and felt himself falling for what seemed like an eternity, the wind stung his skin, making his wound ache.

Suddenly something hard struck his back, tearing him from his catatonic state. With a pained grunt he rolled to the side and instinctively grabbed a ledge saving himself from falling into the boiling lava below. Using the last of his strength he managed to pull himself up onto a rocky outcrop, gritting his teeth against the agony that strenuous movements caused. Finally he collapsed in a spread-eagled heap of blood and battered limbs. Slowly his eyes began to close. This was the end and he welcomed it.

**You know what to do. Review! :)**


	2. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.**

Discovery

It was a clear morning and the sun had painted the clouds a pale shade of yellow. The crew of the Condor were engaged in their aerial training. Piper swooped in and out of the clouds and performed an impressive loop the loop. "Come on Aerrow!" she called to the red-haired Sky Knight behind her.

"You're way too slow!"

Gritting his teeth in concentration, Aerrow accelerated and overtook her easily. "Who's the slow one now?" he laughed back at her, but Piper didn't reply, she had stopped still in mid-air and was looking downwards.

Frowning, he sped over and hovered beside her. "Piper, what is it?"

"There's someone down there. Look, on that rock." Piper pulled her sky ride around and gazed down through the clouds at the bubbling red mass below. It was like looking down into Hell. Aerrow squinted in the direction she was pointing and saw it too.

"Let's go and check it out, they might still be alive." _But it's doubtful, _he thought grimly. No one could survive a fall into the wastelands. Still, they headed downwards avoiding the bubbling lava fountains which exploded in their path, and as they drew nearer they received the shock of their lives. Lying on a rocky outcrop was a man in red armour, with dark spiky hair, high cheekbones and a thin aquiline nose.

"Oh my God..." Piper couldn't believe her eyes. "Aerrow that's…"

"Dark Ace..." he responded grimly. They exchanged wary glances before heading down. They landed on the uneven terrain and dismounted their skimmers, drawing their weapons cautiously as they approached the fallen figure.

"Wait," the red-haired Sky Knight warned, placing a hand protectively in front of his companion. "This could be a trap."

Piper knelt down beside Dark Ace to examine him and frowned with concern. "I don't think so, look."

There was a deep gash in his armour; an entry wound she guessed and he had lost a lot of blood, it leaked through his breastplate and pooled underneath him. His pale skin appeared even paler than usual.

"Is he...dead?" Aerrow asked solemnly. The navigator rested two fingers gingerly against the man's neck to detect a pulse and felt a faint flutter beneath her fingertips.

"Not yet," she replied gravely."But a few minutes longer and he will be." She glanced up at the red-haired leader biting her lower lip anxiously. "What should we do Aerrow?"

Aerrow's gut instinct told him to just _leave_ him there, he hated Dark Ace and besides; if it was one of the Storm Hawks laying injured on a rock in the wastelands, he was sure as hell that the Dark Ace wouldn't stop to , Aerrow was better than that, it wasn't in his nature to just walk away from someone who was dying, Cyclonian or not.

"Aerrow?" Piper's voice tore him from his thoughts.

"We'll take him back I guess. But the other's aren't going to be happy about it."

And they weren't happy. They weren't happy at all.

Back on the Condor they were met by disbelief and objection, mostly by Finn, who paced up and down, waved his arms and shouted a lot. Junko gnawed nervously at his nails, whilst Stork mumbled incomprehensibly to himself about them all being doomed, and Radar snarled at the unconscious man like an angry dog.

"Aerrow, this has to be your worst idea ever," exclaimed the blonde haired marksman angrily. "He's the _enemy!_ We shouldn't be _helping_ him! Why didn't you just leave him. The jerk deserves it anyway."

"Gee…You know, Finn's right," added Junko scratching his head and eyeing the injured man uneasily. "I mean, what happens when he wakes up? He might try to..." He gulped comically, "_Kill us."_

Aerrow bit his lip. Junko did have a point. They would have to be extra vigilant.

Stork held up a trembling hand indicating that he wanted to speak. "Excuse me, but I would just like to point out that he is bleeding all over the floor of _my _ship and the sight of blood makes me rather..._nauseous_." He turned a paler shade of green and covered his mouth with his hand, fighting the urge to be violently sick.

Aerrow sighed wearily. "Look guys, I don't like this anymore than you do. But it's not like we had a choice. We're Sky Knights and it's our duty to protect people. We couldn't just let him die, if we did that we'd be just as bad as the Cyclonians. Right?"

There was some unenthusiastic mumbling and some rolling of eyes and at some point Finn stormed off.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, _Aerrow thought.

"We'll just patch him up and set him on his way," Piper added giving the red-haired leader a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Why do you care so much about him anyway Piper?" Finn chided spitefully. "Do you _like _him or something?"

The navigator turned bright red. "No! I just..." She exhaled a wearily. Sometimes she could happily kill Finn.

* * *

Piper and Aerrow carried the unconscious man to Piper's chambers. Lying Dark Ace down on her bed she began to remove the armour and the blood drenched clothes underneath until she reached the bare skin. She hissed at the sight of the deep wound, the skin around it was red and inflamed. "It looks like a stab wound, he's lost so much blood. It's a wonder he's even alive. Who could have done this?"

"Maybe it was Murk raiders?" suggested Aerrow with a shrug.

Piper pursed her lips thoughtfully. Then why _hadn't the Cyclonians come to rescue him? _She set to work cleaning the wound then carefully stitched it together with fine thread. It was a fiddly and tiring process but with patience and perseverance she managed it in the end. "It's touch and go," she answered wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. "But he should pull through as long as no infection got in the wound."

As she rose to her feet she staggered slightly and Aerrrow put his arms out too steady her.

"Woah, easy there Piper. You should go and rest you look exhausted," he suggested rubbing her back gently. "You can take my quarters if you like, I'll stay here and watch him."

"Thanks Aerrow," said Piper smiling up at her comrade gratefully. "But he's my patient."

The red-haired man looked taken aback and blinked his emerald eyes at her. "Are you _sure_?"

"I'm sure."

The Sky Knight nodded and walked towards the door. He knew the girl was capable of looking out for herself but still, this _was_ Dark Ace they were talking about. "Well okay, but be careful. He may be injured but Dark Ace is still dangerous. I'll be standing guard outside if you need me."

"I know and thanks." she sighed turning to look at the unconscious man, although he didn't look so dangerous now, in fact he looked almost peaceful in his slumber. It was hard to believe what a violent and powerful adversary he was. Slumping down by the side of her bed she rested her head back against the mattress and closed her eyes. Slowly sleep began to take over.

**Much more Dark Ace angst coming in the next chapter for all you fan guys and girls out there. ;)**


	3. Dark Ace On The Condor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks.**

**Apologies for the long wait for this chapter. Enjoy.**

Dark Ace on the Condor

"_You've had your last chance Dark Ace, your last chance…."_

Cyclonis' words echoed over and over in his mind, constantly reminding him of his failure. As he opened his eyes he was momentarily blinded by the artificial light from above. Shifting his weight slightly he discovered an absence of hard rock beneath him, instead the surface felt soft and dry. He frowned and gazed at his surroundings.

_Where am I? A ship?_

Everything felt familiar; down to the smell of the paint and the low, rhythmic rumble of the engines, but it wasn't a Cyclonian ship. So where was he? Then it dawned on him...This was the Condor. Panic set in. He began to hyperventilate and gripped the sheets tightly in his fists. The face of a mocha-skinned young woman with wild purple hair and deep amber eyes stared down at him with concern.

"Dark Ace?"

_Dark Ace...I despise failure._

"No, get away!" He began to thrash about wildly.

Piper placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to hold the struggling man down. "Hey, Lie still! You'll open your wound again…" She was cut off mid-sentence when Dark Ace's clammy hands found her throat and squeezed. Fearfully she stared at him, his eyes burned out of his pale, sweat-drenched face like fire.

"Damn you! This... is all your fault," he snarled."Thanks to you and your little friends I have lost everything, do you understand? _Everything!" _He squeezed harder. Piper gasped for breath, frantically pawing at the hands around her neck in a desperate attempt to prize his fingers loose. Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Aerrow, who unsheathed his blade and pointed it at the older man.

"Let her go Dark Ace."

Crimson eyes focused on the red-haired young man and thin lips twisted into a cruel smile. "Or what Aerrow? You'll kill me? Go ahead."

"I knew rescuing you was a bad idea," the Storm Hawk leader spat with an angry shake of his head. "I should have left you to rot on that rock."

"Yes, you should have. I'd rather die in the farthest most desolate part of the wastelands than be rescued by you pathetic little twerps."

"I won't ask you again. Let her go."

With a scowl he released Piper who doubled over clutching at her aching throat and coughing violently. With an agile spin Aerrow twisted on his heel and kicked Dark Ace in the jaw, sending him hurtling back against the wall. He slumped to the floor, unconscious.

De-activating the beam of his sword, Aerrow came to Piper's side and checked her over for any injuries. "You ok?"

She nodded her head slightly and forced a weak smile. "Yeah, I think… just give me a second..."

Finn burst into the room and executed an elaborate Sky-Fu move, but seeing that the matter had already been dealt with, slumped forward in disappointment. "Aww man, I missed all the action! I wanted to kick some Cyclonian butt! Can I be the one to throw him down the garbage chute?"

Piper shot the marksman an angry look. "Would you just _shut up_ Finn!?"

Finn shrugged innocently._ "What?"_

Piper looked to Aerrow who looked troubled. "What should we do now Aerrow?"

"Dark Ace said himself that he'd rather be dead than be rescued by us. Maybe we should just do what he says."

"Just let me heal him up as quick as I can, then he can go." The navigator insisted. She couldn't understand why she was fighting in his corner, since when did she care about what happened to the Dark Ace? And he _did_ just try to throttle her.

_Keep it together Piper. You're doing this because you're a kind and caring person not because you're developing feelings for him._

"If we do this maybe he'll change his ways, he'll realise we're not his enemy after all…"

Aerrow gave her a weary smile, although he admired what she was trying to do he knew it was a lost cause. "I don't think he'll ever change Piper," he told her sadly.

"_Please _just give him one last chance. If he tries anything we can leave him on the next Terra we come to, ok?"

Reluctantly the Sky Knight agreed.

**I can't help feeling sorry for the Dark Ace! :( I'm such a sucker for the bad guys.**


	4. Suffering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.**

**Hope you all had a lovely Christmas! Here's the next installment of Fallen and as always, thank you for your support.  
**

Suffering

That night seemed like an eternity for the Dark Ace. He tossed and turned in the cramped little bed, wanting desperately to fall sleep but was kept awake by the constant, dull ache of his wound, which thanks to Aerrow, had re-opened again.

Piper, who had made a make-shift bed on the floor, wasn't sleeping a wink either. Dark Ace kept moving every five seconds causing the duvet to rustle, keeping her from her much-needed slumber. Deciding to give up, she rose with a yawn and moved over the bed to check on her patient. He looked a terrible state; his matted black hair stuck to the sides of his pale, sweat covered face and his chest rose and fell erratically.

Glazed eyes focused listlessly on her. Dark Ace found it highly irritating and yet somehow amusing that the girl insisted on being his nurse.

"Are you o.k?" She asked him nervously, being careful to keep her distance in case he suddenly lashed out at her again, though it seemed unlikely, she had never seen him look so weak.

"Do I _look _ok to you?" he replied coldly, fixing her with a blank stare.

Cautiously she rested a hand on his forehead and bit her lip with worry when she realised he was burning up. Not good. "You have a fever," she told him.

"Great, and of all the places in the world I have to be stuck here. I'd rather be boiling to death in the wastelands."

"You're lucky we found you," Piper responded angrily, unable to believe how ungrateful he was being.

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Am I?" His heavy-lidded eyes glazed with sadness and fever as he stared up at the ceiling. "You don't know what it's like being back on the Condor after all these years. This ship was my home. I learned how to fight with honour, to defend the innocent." He swallowed painfully. "But it was never enough. I wanted more than to be just a co-pilot, a pathetic sidekick. When I discovered the existence of the Cyclonians I knew that was where my destiny lay, so I betrayed the Storm Hawks without a shred of guilt or remorse, and believe me I'd do it again without a second thought..." His body went rigid as a wave of pain coursed through him and he clenched the bed-clothes tightly in his fists. "Ugh! Damn it..."

"Who did this to you?" Piper questioned frantically, moving close to him again.

The predatory red eyes focused on her again then drifted wearily closed. "My...master," he gasped.

Piper's brows raised in disbelief. "_Cyclonis_ did this to you? But why?"

"Because I was a failure. She was tired of a leader who was outsmarted again and again by a stupid bunch of delinquent pre-adolescents." His eyes narrowed venomously. Piper couldn't understand why she felt herself feeling sorry for him, so she quickly shook the feeling from her head. "Now I have nothing. I _am_ nothing." His knuckles clenched and he gave a ragged cry of frustration from between his clenched teeth. Tears glazed his eyes and he covered his face with a hand. "I thought she cared about me, that she _needed _me. Together we could have taken over Atmos, it would have been ours to control. But little did I know I was expendable, just another pathetic pawn on her board."

Piper couldn't believe her ears! _Cyclonis and Dark Ace had a thing going on? I thought their relationship was just professional. _No wonder he was so broken up over all this. "I'm sorry." Piper didn't know what else to say, there was nothing else she could say to ease his grief.

"No you're not," he spat. "I bet Aerrow and his little friends are all celebrating out there as we speak. Well I've had enough, I'm not staying in this dump a moment longer."

_There are too many memories..._

Gritting his teeth in an effort not to cry out, he pushed himself into a sitting position and gingerly swung his long legs over the edge of the bed.

Piper watched him, hating how helpless she was feeling. "Wait! What are you doing!"

"What does it look like? I'm leaving, and don't you _dare _try to stop me." His eyes possessed that venomous gleam again so she kept her distance, watching helplessly from the corner of the room as he attempted to struggle to his feet.

He stepped out into the draughty corridor, clinging to the wall for support as he made his way slowly along. Everything about the place bought back memories of his past; the smell of engine oil, the feel of the metal as he brushed his hand along the wall. He had to get out of here now or he'd lose his sanity...or what remained of it.

Piper hated Dark Ace, all of them did. Then why did she care so much about what happened to him? Clenching her fists in determination, she told herself she wouldn't let herself be beaten by him and rushed out of the room in hot pursuit. He hadn't got very far and it was obvious that he was suffering.

"Just stop!" she exclaimed, stamping her foot in frustration. "This is crazy! You are in no condition to go anywhere!"

His head snapped round, revealing a startled look on his features that swiftly became an angry glare. "I thought I told you _not_ to come after me!"

She scowled at him defiantly. "I don't care." Slowly she edged closer and extended her hand towards him. "Just...just come back, ok?"

"Don't come near me girl," he warned jabbing a threatening finger in her direction, "or I'll snap that pretty neck of yours like a twig."

She narrowed her amber eyes, challenging him. "Ha! You wouldn't dare."

A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. "Don't be so sure. You think you understand me but you don't! No one does...no one." All of a sudden his eyes rolled up into his head and he wavered dangerously on the spot like a felled tree about to fall. Piper rushed forward and caught him, but her knees buckled under his dead-weight.

_Uh oh..._

They toppled over, with him sprawled on top of her. Her breath caught in her throat when she realised the position they were in. She froze and stared up into those intoxicating red eyes, a mocking smile flickered across his thin lips.

"Well, this is interesting I must say," he mused, pushing himself up by an elbow. "What would your precious Aerrow say if he saw us like this? I bet that thought terrifies you doesn't it Piper?"

Piper felt her cheeks grow uncomfortably hot. "Stop it. Let me up."

He detected the panic in her voice and grinned nastily. "No."

"Dark Ace," she warned trying to keep her voice calm,"I _said,_ let me up."

"You know I've always admired you Piper," he mused, clearly enjoying this new turn of events. "You're much more intelligent than the others, without you the Storm Hawks would be nothing. I always thought you had the potential to join the Cyclonians. There's a feistiness in you that I like. You would have made a promising Talon." He leaned closer and brushed his lips teasingly against hers, causing a myriad of uncontrollable emotions to explode like fireworks in her head.

"Maybe you feel the same about me? After all, why would you fight so hard to keep me here unless you felt something for me?"

To her surprise she didn't recoil or push him away, she stayed very still. More than ever she wanted to return the kiss but couldn't bring herself to do it. In the back of her mind all she could think of was Aerrow; her best friend, her leader. Angrily Piper clenched her teeth together.

"I said, STOP!" With all her strength she kneed Dark Ace hard in the groin and with a painful groan, he rolled off of her and writhed on the floor in agony. Scampering to her feet she ran as fast as she could down the long corridor. Aerrow's room was just in sight! Suddenly something hard struck the back of her head and everything went dark.

**Oooh cliffhanger alert! Mwahahaa! Yes I know, I'm evil ;)  
**


	5. Regrets And Revenge

**Disclaimer: Storm Hawks is not mine.**

******Hey again! Hope I didn't leave you waiting too long! Ok folks, just a warning that this chapter contains some adult situations and suggestions of rape. **

Regrets and Revenge

Master Cyclonis paced across her bedroom, too anxious and frustrated to sleep. _Why can't I get him out of my head! _She thought. _He was my best soldier and yet he failed me so many times…I had no choice but to banish him. It was the right thing to do wasn't it? Then by Atmos why do I miss him so much? _She kept thinking of the intense, hungry kiss they had shared, the kiss that was supposed to be a method to distract the all too willing Dark Ace and yet she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed it…She hated herself for feeling this way, for being so _weak._

With a cry of frustration she turned over her bedside table sending its contents of papers and crystals crashing loudly to the floor, and stood breathing heavily; her intense violet eyes darting about around the room. "Dark Ace…What have I done?" But he was most probably dead because of her uncontrollable temper. To her annoyance the noise had attracted unwanted attention. There was a knock at the door and a concerned Talon poked his head around the corner.

"Master Cyclonis, is everything alright in h...?"

"GET OUT!" she screamed picking up a sun crystal and hurling it at him. With a gulp he ducked back behind the door as the crystal struck it and plunged the room into blinding white light.

"I'll take that as a no..."

"Shut up!" she screamed shrilly. "Send Ravess to me now! I want her to lead a search Party."

Cyclonis knew she had made a mistake, a terrible mistake. It was time to bring Dark Ace back to Cyclonia where he belonged. Until he was back safely at her side the wrenching pain in her heart wouldn't go away.

* * *

"Piper? Piper wake up._"_

That chilling voice drifted like a cold breeze into her waking dreams. Agonising pain pounded like a drum in her head. Blinking her heavy eyes, she could just make out a blurred face above her. "Aerrow?" Her voice sounded hoarse, her mouth felt dry.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

_Dark Ace..._

"You...What did you do to me!" She looked about frantically; she was back in her room, lying in her bed. When she saw Dark Ace standing before her watching her like hungry wolf, anger burned inside her and she went to lunge at him, but the fast movement made her aching head spin and she felt the sudden urge to be sick. Pitching over the side of the bed she vomited onto the floor. She could hear Dark Ace talking behind her but his voice was faint against the constant pounding of her head.

"I had no choice but to subdue you. I can't recall what I hit you with, I think it was a ratchet that your wallop friend left lying around." He came to her side and tucked a stray purple hair behind her ear in a way that she found strangely tender, but she shrugged him away. Once she had finished being sick, she flopped back to the bed and glared up at him, too weak to do anything else.

He clicked his tongue. "Don't look at me like that Piper. I know I hurt you, but I'm afraid that what I am about to do to you will hurt a _lot_ more."

She wanted to be sick again. "N...no..."

_This can't be happening. _

"Don't fight it Piper," he crooned as he discarded his shirt revealing a pale, sculpted chest tightly wrapped in bandages. Putting one knee on the bed he began to crawl slowly towards her, his predatory red eyes never leaving her for a moment. Piper stared at him in terror, gripping the sheets in her hands.

"You...you bastard," she hissed. "I _hate_ you."

_I rescued him, cared for him and this is how he repays me? Aerrow was right all along! I'm such an idiot!_

"Oh come now Piper, you don't mean that, surely."

_Yes, I do._

The navigator bit her lip in an attempt to distract herself from the current situation. "Don't do this, just kill me instead."

He chuckled nastily. "What would be the fun in that? No, this is the only way I can have my revenge on the Storm Hawks. I'll take the one thing that is more precious to Aerrow than anything else." He leaned towards her, his eyes burning with sinister yet strangely alluring fire. "_You."_

Suddenly, she through her head back and screamed: "Aerrow!" But his hand was over her mouth in a shot, stifling her cry.

"Don't you _dare_. Call him again and I _will_ kill you Piper." Slowly he removed his hand.

Piper swallowed a lump in her throat. "This isn't the way," she whispered, her voice rising in panic. "You know it's not. Your not a Cyclonian anymore, please just let it go! Listen to me Dark Ace, please!" As he placed his weight on top of her, she clawed desperately at his chest and shoulders in an effort to push him off, but he was physically stronger than her and he pinned her flailing hands to her sides with ease.

"_Don't_ try to resist me Piper," he warned. "It will only make me less inclined to be gentle."

He was right. There was no use in resisting. There was nothing she could do now.

"That's a good girl," he cooed.

The world turned to a blur of tears; she could feel him pawing at her body with dexterous fingers, exposing her skin to the cold air.

_This is my fault…I brought this on myself. Aerrow warned me, but I didn't listen..._

She could feel his fevered breath against her neck as he held himself over her; poised and ready, his red eyes glazed with burning lust and anticipation; a look which he often displayed in the heat of battle. She tensed her body and waited for the invasion...but nothing happened.

Piper cracked one eye and saw him sat on the edge of the bed cradling his head in his hands. She blinked in disbelief.

_What the...?_

"I can't…" he whispered. "Not like this…" He sounded frustrated but ashamed also. "What's happening to me?" Dark Ace was no stranger to taking women against their will, he had done so on many occasions but this was different, Piper was different. However much he wanted his revenge on Aerrow he couldn't do this to her.

Wrapping the sheet around her she moved beside the man. "Dark Ace?" Hesitantly she lay a hand on his pale back and he flinched as if her touch had given him an electric shock. When he did finally look up at her his red eyes were full of tears, a sight she never imagined she would see. The Dark Ace didn't _cry._

"You're right…Piper," he said in a broken voice. "I have to let it go… Forgive me for what I nearly…"

"Your wound has opened again," Piper said pointing at the blood which stained his bandages.

"It doesn't matter." He rose from the bed and sought his discarded clothes and swiftly dressed himself, then left without another word. Piper was left alone, cold and confused but her heart was filled with renewed hope that the Dark Ace had shown her mercy.

**Phew! That was intense! **


	6. Surrender

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks, or the characters. **

**Hi Guys and Gals. Here's the next chapter for you. Let the fluff commence!**

Surrender

"Where's Dark Ace?" asked Aerrow when he peered into Piper's room, seeing that it was noticeably absent of any injured Cyclonians. Piper was at her desk charging up some crystals, her goggles over her eyes.

"He must have got up and left in the night," she replied with a weary, disinterested sigh which didn't sound like her at all. She was usually so energetic and raring to go, it was Piper who kicked all the guys into action and it was for that reason that Aerrow was so fond of her.

"Are you OK about him leaving? I mean you were pretty concerned about him before..." He came up behind her and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shifted a little, his touch didn't feel right any more and this saddened her greatly.

"It doesn't matter." She sighed.

"It was brave thing that you were doing, trying to change him. You tried your best and that's all matters right?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Biting his lip with worry the Storm Hawk leader came up beside her and peered searchingly into her face trying to understand why she was being like this. Although beautiful, she looked strained and slightly paler than usual, her lips pursed in concentration. Maybe she was coming down with something. Inwardly he slapped himself; he was beginning to sound like Stork! "Piper?"

"I'm fine Aerrow!" She shouted slamming the crystals down angrily on the desk with a bang. He recoiled looking taken aback. "I'm just _trying_ to work on this. I'll be out later ok?"

"Well as long as you're sure your OK..."

"I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm OK?"

Piper's behaviour remained much the same all morning. Everyone on the Condor had noticed and it struck them as highly unusual in one who was usually so cheerful.

The truth was that Piper was trying hard to keep her mind off Dark Ace; whenever she stopped for a moment her thoughts turned towards him and what nearly occurred the night before, hating herself when she wondered what it would have been like if it had...

At breakfast she found herself overwhelmed by guilt as she sat at the table opposite Aerrow watching him chat with the others. He was a good guy, a wonderful, honourable leader and she loved him dearly, but Dark Ace stirred a feeling of fiery passion inside her that she had never experienced before. She loved the danger, the tortured expression he wore and the way his crimson eyes burned deep into her soul when he stared at her.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on at a slow and monotonous pace much to Piper's dismay. That afternoon she went to ship's hold to fetch some extra crystals and to her surprise discovered the Ex Talon Leader sat with his back against the wall.

"Dark Ace?"

He looked up at her. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. Purple haired, amber eyed and perfect. When he looked at her all his pains seemed to melt away.

"I was just fetching some lightning crystals for the…" She swallowed a lump in her throat. "I thought you'd left."

"I couldn't." He climbed to his feet, wincing slightly, and approached her.

Piper noticed that there was no trace of malice in his expression now, only remorse; an emotion she never thought she would see him express.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Piper about what happened before..."

The young woman heaved a sigh and turned away, too embarrassed to look into his eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Ace lifted her chin gently upwards so that she was looking up at him. "But it _does_. I couldn't hurt you Piper…not after all you've done for me."

She felt her heart begin to beat faster again and her vision became hazy as she was swept away by her emotions. "W...what are you saying?"

He lifted a cold, battle calloused hand to her cheek and cupped it gently and surprisingly tenderly for someone who was capable of such violence. "I think…I'm in love with you Piper."

She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to decipher the puzzle of emotions she was feeling right now. Part of her wished this would all just go away.

"I know you feel the same. You can't deny what's in your heart Piper even if it means hurting those close to you."

A crystal tear rolled down her smooth, caramel cheek. "I…can't. I want to, but…it's just…it's not right." Staring at him, she lost herself in his eyes. Her mind turned blank and her body seemed to act of its own accord, pushing her forward, she placed a hungry, desperate kiss on is lips. Pleasantly surprised by her sudden change of mind Dark Ace gladly reciprocated, wrapping his arms tightly around her slender waist and loving the feeling of her tiny, dextrous hands caressing his back. She pulled back gasping for air, the cheeks of her smiling face flushed.

"_That_ is what I meant to say."

A sly grin curved his lips. "I didn't know you spoke so _eloquently."_

She giggled and pressed a hand to her mouth as she cleared her throat. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Standing on her tip toes she placed a chaste kiss on his lips again.

He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Does this mean you feel the same?"

She shrugged coyly. "I guess it does."

He took up her hands and rubbed the palms with with his thumbs. "Good, then let me join you, to be closer to you."

Piper blinked in disbelief then grabbed him by the hand. "Come with me."

* * *

As Dark Ace stood before the Storm Hawks in the hangar he was met by looks of horror and incredulity. Aerrow stood with his arms folded defensively across his armour, one eyebrow arched in disbelief. "You want to join us? The Storm Hawks? Over my dead body." Radar, who perched on the Sky Knights shoulders bared his teeth and snarled.

"That can be arranged," replied Dark Ace with a sly smile, but was promptly elbowed in the ribs by the purple haired navigator at his side.

"Just give him a chance to prove himself, Aerrow," Piper pleaded. "He's changed and he wants to make a fresh start."

"Why would my sworn enemy want to join the Storm Hawks? You betrayed them once before. How can I trust you after all you've done? What are you plotting Dark Ace?"

"Nothing Aerrow. We share the _same _enemy now and besides, my skills far outweigh yours, I could be an asset to your team. Despite our differences I have always admired your talents. I can help you hone your skills and enable you to unlock your true potential."

Still unconvinced, Aerrow looked to the rest of the crew who were just as dumbfounded as he was. "Errr, guys what do you say about this?"

Finn gave a disapproving snort. "No way man. If he stays, I go." He strutted towards the door but Piper ran after him and caught him by the arm in an attempt to stop him.

"Wait Finn. Please just give him a chance. For me?"

The blonde haired marksman looked into her pleading purple eyes for a moment and breathed a sigh of defeat. "Whatever. Allright, but I'm doing it for you, not for him. That jerk is never gonna be a friend of mine." He turned to Aerrow. "You'd better watch out man, or you might end up having a mutiny on your hands." With that he stormed out of the room.

Junko stared at Dark Ace nervously, a man who he had always feared and hated. Now the thought of welcoming into the group was too much for his tiny, addled brain to take."Well err…I guess it's ok...if Finn says so." He wrung his cloven hands indecisively. "But he's not having my room and he's not touching my stuff!" He shot an angry look at Dark Ace who's lip curled upwards in vague amusement.

Stork folded his gangly arms angrily. "Excuse me, the Condor is _my _ship and no one has asked _me_ what _I_ think about this."

"Sorry Stork," Aerrow replied scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Piper, who had always considered Stork one of her closest friends walked to his side and draped an arm over his bony shoulders.

"I know this is hard for you Stork. I just think we need to give Dark Ace a chance to redeem himself. You can understand that can't you?"

Stork's anger softened and he sighed in defeat, his lanky arms flopping to his sides. "Fine...fine." He glanced at Dark Ace and pointed a green, accusatory finger at him. "But if you so much as put _one_ scratch on my ship...your life won't be worth living. The mind worms shall be unleashed upon you."

"You have my assurance that I will do nothing of the sort," said Dark Ace with a smile.

"Alright," announced Aerrow eyeing the Dark haired man bitterly. "You can stay, for _now_. But you answer to me. If you try to harm any of my friends I won't hesitate to kill you do you understand?"

Dark Ace rested a hand against his chest and gave a small, gracious bow. "I wouldn't dare." As long as he was close to Piper that was good enough for him.

* * *

During their conversation none of the crew on board the Condor had noticed the lone skimmer which hovered by the hangar window. Ravess gasped in horror, was she really seeing this? Turning her vehicle around she headed back to Cyclonia to reveal the news to her Master. She would not be pleased.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and as always your comments are really appreciated. Next chapter...Stork sees something he shouldn't! *gasps***


	7. Just Lose It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.**

**Warnings: Mature situations and themes.**

**A/N The long-awaited next chapter is here! Thanks for your patience and enjoy! **

Just lose it

"What do you mean he's joined the Storm Hawks?" Cyclonis screamed at the cowering henchman.

"I...i'm just telling you what I saw Master Cyclonis. He was on board the Condor and they were talking and shaking hands-"

With a cry of rage she turned and fired a beam of powerful purple light from her crystal staff sending the talon hurtling across the room, colliding heavily with the wall.

"No," she hissed, "this can't be! He wouldn't! He's _Mine! _Ravess, Snipe get in here, NOW!"

The pink haired woman and her lout of a brother appeared in the chamber and bowed before their leader.

"Send out a fleet to attack the Condor, kill the Storm Hawks and bring the Dark Ace to me."

* * *

One of the conditions which allowed Dark Ace to stay on the Condor was that his quarters where to be in the store cupboard, much to everyone's amusement. He made a makeshift bed for himself on the floor among the boxes of screwdrivers, broken crystals, mops and brushes and sat in the darkness, cross-legged on his sleeping bag, red eyes burning through the dark. There was a bang on the door.

"Hey Dark Ace, how you doing in there? Nice and comfy?" Came Finn's mocking voice.

A crimson eye twitched. His first instinct was to go out there and punch that blonde twerp in the face, but if he did that he would be thrown off the ship in the blink of an eye…and he'd never see Piper again. _Stay calm, _he breathed._ Don't do anything rash._

"Finn don't you have something better to do than_ annoying_ people?" Said a female voice that made his heart leap with joy.

"Ugh! You're such a stick-in-the-mud Piper. I was just having some fun."

"Well have fun somewhere else."

"Whatever. Piper and Dark Ace sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"FINN!"

The door opened and Dark Ace flinched against the sudden burst of light. There stood Piper. She looked a little annoyed after her altercation with Finn, but as her eyes met his, an amused and pitying smile curving her pretty lips. Unable to hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing.

Dark Ace glowered at her. "Don't _you_ start."

"Sorry but you do look kind of funny sat in there. Here, I brought this for you." She showed him a sun crystal. "I just charged it, I thought you might want a bit of light." She placed it on the shelf above his head and snuggled up beside him on his sleeping bag. His body stiffened slightly as he was still annoyed at being mocked. "Come on, it's not that bad in here. I think it's quite cosy actually and you've got the mops to keep you company."

"Why you little…" He leapt on her and she laughed as he ravaged her throat playfully, kissing all the way up to her lips. Once they had both stopped laughing and caught their breath, they both realised the implications of the position they were in. He was straddling her, her legs either side of his and their bodies were melded tightly together. Piper's breath hitched in her throat. A hungry smile crept across Dark Ace's lips when he saw her embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" He whispered feverishly into her ear.

She shivered and he felt it.

"N…nothing, I…I just-" She shifted her leg slightly making contact with his groin, making him groan loudly.

"Piper…" His breath hitched.

_God, I want her so badly..._

Her heart pounded in time with his own. He wanted to kiss her soft, parted lips, but he restrained himself for her sake, not wanting to push her too far, for he knew she was experienced when is came to sex, but to his surprise a wolfish grin crept across her face and she cupped his cheek tenderly, her own cheeks touched by a blush.

"It's ok… " she breathed. "You can...if you want too."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Even though we're in a store cupboard?"

She giggled in that girlish way of hers. "Yep."

With a small "hmm" sound he pressed his lips fiercely against hers and she surrendered to him completely, letting him explore her mouth and run his fingers along her body as she clawed desperately at his hair and neck. After what seemed like an eternity he released her lips and panted heavily, face flushed, dark hair in disarray.

"Piper… I'm warning you, I may lose control."

She cupped his cheek and smiled gently. "It's ok, just _lose it."_

With a lustful growl he was on her again, more ferocious this time and more needy, Piper could feel his muscular body move against hers, feel his ardent desire press against her thigh, as he nipped and kissed at her collarbone. Impatiently she began tearing at his armour unclasping buckles and pushing leather aside until he was shirtless. She traced her fingers curiously across his pale, toned torso and perfectly formed abs. Tentatively she traced the scar left over from Cyclonis's blade and he placed his hand upon hers.

"I'm alive because of you, I owe you everything Piper and I love you-"

Suddenly the door opened, the entwined occupants of the cupboard froze, staring up into the widened eyes of a rather shocked Stork. For a moment no one said anything or moved a muscle.

"Idiot. Don't you know how to knock?" snarled Dark Ace in annoyance.

The merb muttered something to himself about having a nervous breakdown and closed the door again.

Panicking, Piper extricated herself from Dark Ace's gangly form and burst out into the corridor.

"Stork, wait!"

The green merb eyed her with disapproving yellow eyes. "I…thought you were better than this Piper. The first rule of my ship is no…_shenanigans_. I have no choice but to tell Aerrow what has been going on behind his back."

She slammed her hands against the wall either side of his head, pinning him there, frightened tears glimmering in her eyes. "I don't want Aerrow to find out about this. I thought you were my friend Stork. _Please_, I don't want him to get hurt. The truth is...I love Dark Ace and I can't change that."

"_Love?" _He spluttered. "You...you _love _him?"

She lowered her eyes. "Yes," she said quietly.

Stork pointed an accusatory finger at her. "I knew it! You're not the real Piper, you're a clone created by aliens!"

Piper frowned in confusion. "What?"

"ALIENS!"

She slapped him and that seemed to calm him down a little.

_"Please_, don't tell Aerrow."

"What's all this shouting about?" Asked Dark Ace as he emerged from the cupboard, still shirtless. Stork cupped a hand against the side of his face blocking the half-naked man from his periphery. "Alright Piper…I

"Thank you Stork!" She squealed, throwing her arms so hard around his neck that she nearly throttled him.

"But…but I'm doing this for _you_," he choked going a paler shade of green, "not for _him._"

Suddenly there came a loud crash accompanied by a sudden impact that nearly shook the three off their feet. Piper stumbled backwards and was caught in Dark Ace's awaiting arms.

"W…what was that!? Oh no, oh no!" Stork cried dashing off on the bridge. There, through the window of the cockpit, was a large Cyclonian destroyer flanked by hundreds of tiny skimmers. Stork's jaw fell open. "This is bad, this is very bad." He pulled the warning lever sounding the klaxon. "Cyclonians! We're under attack!"

"No…"stammered Dark Ace. His red eyes widened with dread as he recognised Ravess' flagship. "They've found me."

**Dun dun dun! Ta very much for reading ladies and gents. The next chapter shall be up in due course. Please do leave a review! Thanks!**


End file.
